Orange Diamond's Pearls
|Voice Actor = Deedee Magno-Hall }} The Orange Pearls are a triumvirate of Pearls given to Orange Diamond by Red, Blue, and Yellow Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381637222/ One of them — the third one counting from left to right in the picture — is named Melo Pearl, while the others are regular Orange Pearls.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381593542/ While they were drawn by GemCrust, the Orange Pearls were designed by three of his followers and submitted to him. The three artists were Fierce-Amberhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381757907/, Peridot09-Luck, and Alexsandr135. Appearance Pearl 1 Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, as she is tall and slim with long arms and legs and a pointy nose. She has light orange skin with orange eyes, a pointy nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is light yellow orange and is twirled into a short updo. Her gemstone is on her right cheek and is light orange.' ' She wears a light yellow-orange sleeveless dress with lighter yellow-orange accents, a dark orange transparent bow tied behind her waist, slightly darker leggings, and matching ballet flats with white levitating pompoms. Pearl 2 Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, as she is tall and slim with long arms and legs, however she does not have a pointy nose. Her skin is warm light orange, and she has two eyes as well as no nose (with her gemstone acting as a nose) and undefined lips. Her hair is orange and is short and messy with multiple small strands stuck out. Her gemstone is where her nose would be and is light orange. She wears an orange sleeveless dress with yellow accents, orange-brown sleeves, and long orange socks with orange-brown tipped toes. Pearl 3 Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, as she is tall and slim with long arms and legs, however she does not have a pointy nose. Her skin is light orange with two orange eyes, no nose (with her gemstone acting as a nose) and undefined lips. Her hair is a soft orange color and is short and somewhat messy. Her gemstone is where her nose should be and is light orange. She wears off-white long sleeved bodysuit with a short orange dress worn overtop. On that dress she has a yellow-orange and light yellow-orange belt with a transparent orange skirt attached, and she also wears orange ballet flats. Personality Pearl 1 Nothing is known about her personality yet. Pearl 2 Nothing is known about her personality yet. Pearl 3 She is described as a shy and bubbly Gem who loves to have fun. Abilities The Orange Pearls possess standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Relationships Orange Diamond The three Orange Pearls take very good care to meet their Diamond's needs whether it's playing hide and seek, taking her to some of the other Diamond's colonies, or just spending time with her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381912817/ Trivia * Although he's posted a message on Tumblr asking them to contact him, GemCrust has yet to receive word from two of the artists who drew the Pearls.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182381748077/ Because of this, they were left uncredited. ** However, the names of the other two artists could be found in the notes for each of the submitted posts. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based on the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet, and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. * The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstones Gallery Tumblr pm2asga90r1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|The Pearls lined up. tumblr_pm6r2cI8e01rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Two of Orange Diamond's Pearls meeting Yellow and Blue. References Category:Pearls Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters